Medical instruments with articulating distal ends are used in various surgical procedures for inserting implants in a specific orientation or for accessing and grasping organs in a specific direction. Prior art systems usually include distal ends that articulate via a cable or an actuator rod system. Distal ends may be jaws, cutting blades, plates or rods, among others. In most of the prior art systems the articulating distal ends are not held rigid in their angular position. This may result in uncontrolled and imprecise movement of the implant or abrasion of the tissue or organ being grasped or injury of the surrounding tissue.
Accordingly there is a need for improved methods and systems that allow articulation of a distal end of a medical instrument while holding the distal end in a rigid position.